When Dorks Meet
by Elcii
Summary: Sasuke loves anime and manga. He hides his true self behind the protection of his stoic and cool attitude. Not that he'll let anyone know, except for a certain Hyuuga. An itahinasasu story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Okay, I'm thinking of doing something different… A Sasuhina fic! I have another account which contains only Naruhina fics. And I wanted to try doing a Sasuhina one because I love the pairing just as much. Oh! Btw, some Sakura bashing…sorry :S**

**And I also got the idea from an anime called 'The World God Only Knows', specifically the Shiomiya Shiori arc. I highly recommend the series, because it's just made up of pure awesomeness! Anyway, continuing with the story. X)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. If I did, this crack pairing… wouldn't be so cracked, if that makes any sense. :D**

**

* * *

**

**When Dorks Meet**

**~Chapter 1~**

Ruffling his black and silky hair Sasuke leaned back into his chair sighing softly. Looking up to the ceiling of his classroom he continued to think of…anime. Yes, you read right. Sasuke Uchiha was thinking of anime.

"I really think Ishida should beat the crap out of Ichigo one day. Yeah, now wouldn't that just be the most awesome episode ever?" he mused to himself. Smirking as he closed his eyes, he placed his hands behind his back. Now, it wasn't that Sasuke didn't like Ichigo from Bleach. It was simply that he just preferred Ishida Uryuu better, easy explanation.

Taking a peek at his "bestfriend" beside him he then shook his head. Naruto would never understand. No one would. His love for anime was probably his deepest secret. All everyone bothered about now… was love. Who cares about love? He sure wouldn't. It's just an insignificant and trivial thing that only stupid teenagers would worry about at this age. With a sudden urge to draw, Sasuke opened his eyes and leaned back forward. Picking up his pencil he slowly neared it to his paper. Clutching it slightly he was just about to draw when he stopped himself.

'Bad idea.' He groaned inwardly. Naruto, as an everyday habit, would peek at the Uchiha's paper. It was Naruto's mere reflexes telling him he should copy off Sasuke before he forgets what they're actually doing in class. 'Pain in the ass.' Sasuke concluded, dropping his pencil to the table. Glancing at Naruto he noticed the confused expression on that blonde's face, before immediately turning away and whistling.

The dobe obviously thought Sasuke was going to write some super awesome notes again. "Idiot." Sasuke whispered to himself. This caused the blonde beside him to slightly glare in suspicion before turning away once again to whisper with Sakura. 'And here we have the other pain in the ass.' He thought irritatingly. Another one of his faithful admirers, now did he really want to go into details?

As if hearing his thoughts, Sakura pushed her seat away from her table. She balanced the heels of her seat as she teetered to get a better look at the Uchiha. She looked Sasuke's way and checked him out, just as she would every day.

'Freaking creeper.' He commented inwardly.

Winking her eye and blowing a kiss, the pink haired teen continued to wave his way. A thought coming to Sasuke, he stared back and showed the slightest hint of a smirk. Sakura's face lighted up in over joy as she forgot she was still supposed to hold onto the table and fell backwards in her chair.

Hearing the loud thud echo in the classroom, everyone turned to Sakura's direction. They were met with only the image of a love struck girl with a huge bump on her forehead.

'Ugh. I knew it would take more than that to get her ogling habit to end.' He grunted.

"Sakuuura chaaan! Are you okay?" Naruto asked automatically, bending down to see if Sakura was hurt.

"Idiot! Can't you see I'm not? Ugh! Look at this bump! It's freaking huge!" She yelled annoyingly, Glaring daggers at Naruto, as if it were his fault.

"What bump? I don't see anything!" Naruto whined. Sure, he wanted to please Sakura by agreeing with her. But he couldn't, seeing as he really was telling the truth.

"Here!" she pointed out.

The blonde squinted and still, could see nothing. "Ehehe no worries Sakura chan! I don't see anything at all! Your forehead is big enough to cover your bump, so no one will notice!" He yelled reassuringly. Giggles and a loud laugh, courtesy of Kiba, could be heard throughout the classroom.

Naruto only pouted in confusion.

"YOU IDIOT!" she roared before throwing a menacing punch aimed at Naruto's cheek.

"Ahhh! Itai! Itai! Itai Sakura chan!" Naruto whined noisily, rubbing his cheeks with an obvious, red fist mark on it.

The chaos ended though as a meek teen skittered inside in a hurry, painfully late as it is for class. Sasuke only paid a millisecond of time wondering who would be as stupid as to be tardy for Orochimaru's math class.

"Ahh… Hinata Hyuuga, how nice of you to finally join us hm?" Orochimaru politely stated, causing all the students to look at the poor teen. Who said saying things politely meant that he wasn't mad at you?

Hinata could only sputter out apologies, "Uh, eto, S-sumimasen Orochimaru sensei! I g-got caught up w-with…" but as always, the midnight blue haired girl was never given a chance to fully speak her thoughts.

"No excuses Hyuuga san, I acknowledge that you are also the school's part time librarian, but I expect that you treat your classes with the same respect as your other duties in school. Since it's the first day of you being a senior, I'll make an exception. Right now, I will not give you the privilege of choosing your seat, so you will sit beside…" The pale skinned teacher said before tapping his chin thoughtfully while scanning the room with calculative eyes.

_Please be Kiba or Shino. I'll settle for Ino too, or maybe even Sai if I'm lucky. Shikamaru's alright too and Chouji would be fine as well… _

"Sasuke Uchiha." Orochimaru concluded with a satisfied smirk before turning to Hinata once again with a look that said '_What are you waiting for?'_

It was painfully obvious that Orochimaru was definitely going for the pure torture route. Any girl and I mean ANY girl would be trampled on if at least one fan girl caught a whiff of "Sasuke Stealing." It was the dumbest thing she had ever heard of, but right now, the most frightening thing.

Her stomach had already fallen fifty feet below, and she could feel a large lump form in her throat. All she could do was look at Kiba and Shino, whimpering slightly. They could only offer looks of pity as she took painstaking and hesitant steps to the seat alongside the window, which any girl would trade their body parts for; The seat beside the well known and most female wanted male, Sasuke Uchiha. Heck, even males wanted him! Hinata felt the urge to face palm herself.

Sasuke looked as impassive as ever, only as she sat beside him did she notice him flinch in the slightest. He was definitely feeling uncomfortable with her right beside him in his personal space. This is due to the fact that Sasuke's personal space was probably about 200 meters wide in the _least. _

But Hinata did not feel the need to apologize, not at all. She is not out for him, and if he is not as full of himself as she heard he is, then they will have no problems. Yes, she will admit that he is extremely attractive, but beauty always fades. It always will, no matter what. And Hinata made that a permanent note in her mind.

'_Damn Damn Damn that Orochimaru! I thought I had made it clear to the school board that I WOULD NOT and WILL NOT accept any sort of female species in my personal space!' _

And with that thought, Sasuke resorted to glaring at the teacher who may have made the biggest mistake in his meaningless life. The raven haired teen swore he heard the faintest chuckle coming from the teacher. And the glaring continued.

Hinata fought the want to run out of the room with her tail in between her legs. She could feel the multiple stares boring into her back and somehow Hinata felt utterly naked at the moment. It was as if they were examining her like some kind of lab rat. And she definitely could not forget the most menacing of looks, courtesy of Sakura and Karin. Her life is now ruined, and she has no say in the matter, once again.

Hearing the bell ring, Sasuke immediately got up from his seat as he roughly threw his bag over his shoulder. No, he did not look at Hinata. He did not care, and never would. He did not get a good look at her, but judging by how she made her entrance awhile ago, she's probably nothing special. So he decided that throughout the whole year he would make it his mission to ignore her. He would not even spare her one glance, because he was sure that he'd be met with another ravaging, obsessive and psychotic fan girl.

Sighing in frustration, Hinata picked her bag up with practiced grace as she walked out of the classroom. Kiba and Shino had checked up with her, continuously asking if she was okay and everything. Well, Kiba was the one doing all the asking while Shino simply nodded and made noises of agreement.

But at the moment, all Hinata wanted to do was to head to the library. And so, saying their goodbyes, and with Hinata repeating her reassurances that she was okay, her two bestfriends finally decided to leave her alone.

Pushing through the glass doors, she was met with the smell of fresh books and knowledge. To say Hinata loved books would be an understatement. She was obsessed with them! If she could pick one thing that matters the most in the world, it would be books. Well, maybe just in her world.

The Hyuuga girl briskly moved her fingers through the various rows and columns of pure wonders and magic. Anyone would call her a lunatic, but at least she was something. At least she was just being who she was, even if she is just one unnoticeable, simple and a boring dork of a librarian. Her two bestfriends, Kiba and Shino, had accepted that she was like this, and she is grateful and loves them for it.

To tell the truth, she had read every book in the spacious library. She has to admit though, that she would never ever hesitate to read them all over again. Books give her the rest and stress relief from all the troubles reality throws at her. Just like today she recalled with utter embarrassment and remorse.

Closing her eyes, images of the Uchiha flashed through her mind. This only caused her frown to deepen as she felt guilt creep into her system. Maybe… she felt a bit sorry for ruining Sasuke's first senior year. But it's not like he's the only one! Hers is ruined too as far as she was concerned. And with another frustrating thought in her mind, she groaned freely knowing she was by herself anyway.

Panting in heavy consistent breaths, Sasuke dropped to the floor. The fan girls were definitely getting faster as the days go by. Though, he could be wrong and it could have only been the track team chasing him today. Shaking the troublesome thoughts away, he realized he ended up in the school's library. And only one thought came to his mind.

'_Gotta check out the manga.'_

_

* * *

**Sorry if maybe it's too short. I want to try it out first and see if you'd like it. I love my story, and I'll continue it whether I'm satisfied with the feedback or not. Thanks for reading! X) Oh, but I am having some trouble figuring out who else will like Hinata. I don't know who to pick! UGH. 'til next time! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Otaku

**Yo! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They really made my day. It's my first sasuhina fic and I was quite nervous while posting my first chapter up. To reward you for your awesomeness, I shall update faster than planned. Yay us! XD lol. Well, I've decided to go with the sibling rivalry thing which is also one of my fave fandoms. The ItaHinaSasu love triangle! Love it to death! Read a ton too, so I'd love to give it a try. X) If you're wondering about my other account, it's BubblesPopx. Though it only has Naruhina stories. I don't know, just if you're interested. ;P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would probably be called Hinata Shippuden. :P**

**

* * *

****When Dorks Meet**

**~Chapter 2~**

The inner otaku in Sasuke shouted with glee at the sight of all the manga. There were rows and rows of colorful covers with fantastic and breathtaking art that is, in fact, his total obsession. Had the track team not have chased him he would not have found what could possibly be his new sanctuary at school.

Sure, Sasuke could just simply go on the internet and read the pages all so easily… but it didn't feel as great as really touching the books. Just looking at the art right in front of him took his breath away, and for the millionth time he wished he were just as good at drawing.

Sasuke himself, as a child, would read various manga. He'd attempt to copy some artwork too, and his teachers always complimented them. It wasn't the same at home though, and that's when things had changed for the happy and carefree boy.

Eight year old Sasuke held up a drawing of his, one he was really proud of. It was of Goku from _dragon ball z _and Sasuke completely idolized the character. His cheeky grin did not go unnoticed by his older brother Itachi.

"What is that otouto? It's as if that paper of yours makes you happier than me taking you to the park." The older Uchiha stated, with one eyebrow raised in healthy curiosity.

Sasuke's grin only widened as he simply passed the paper to Itachi. His eyes were shining with anticipation and a huge desire for his brother's approval. When Itachi passed the paper back with a smile of his own, Sasuke could only smile back as he hugged his elder brother. Leave it to Itachi to make an eight year old feel like he had won the lottery.

Running out of the room, Sasuke headed for his mother and father. Seeing them discussing something in the living room, the exhilarated child waited for his time to shine. A few minutes passed with Sasuke still standing there. This caused his once radiant smile to turn into a pout. What are they talking about? Certainly it couldn't be as important as a picture of Goku, could it?

Sasuke shrugged and figured maybe he'd just tell them later. But days would pass by, and his parents would merely shoo him off or offer grunts of acknowledgment. Sasuke was a smart kid, and knowing what the small actions meant still hurt him. They did not care for his passion for anime and manga. They would never acknowledge that he did have a talent. A talent that even Itachi did not have. It was childish, they had said. And it was definitely not enough to run an entire company, specifically the Uchiha Company that made contact lenses which were sold worldwide.

Sasuke tried to detach himself from anime. Multiple times he had tried, and yet they all resulted in multiple failures. One day he'd ignored that there was in fact a new update for the manga _Bleach_. But not more than an hour later, he had read it. And he loved it, just as much as he would when he was eight. There is no escaping what his obvious destiny is, which is to become a manga artist.

And yet, even with his dreams and goals set for himself, he still hid behind his fake persona. He'll show them, he really will, just when he's ready…

And as the raven haired teen finished flashbacking, he continued his look through the books that he called his "lifeline."

* * *

Sighing from pure boredom, Itachi Uchiha looked up to see Hinata from the book he was holding. He had just randomly picked it from the History section and immediately regretted doing so. He remembered the gentle smile Hinata had sent his way as he entered just a few minutes ago and he too, smiled himself. Despite his stoic and unfazed appearance, Itachi knew it was the inevitable that seeing Hinata would always change that.

Of course Itachi could simply change the book for something else like a normal person would, but Hinata had highly recommended it when he mentioned doing a history essay. And yet, he felt utterly foolish and absolutely…whipped. Simply seeing Hinata made his stomach churn in an unfamiliar way. That's not to say that he disliked it though. What made him feel this way was the obvious fact that he did not even require to come to the library. He knows all there is to know, and simply being at the library was wasting his valuable time. The only reason he would come daily is to see the one girl that intrigued him the most.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Yes, the simple girl who worked as a part time librarian. Itachi knew it was wrong. He is after all, 5 years her senior. Heck, she's Sasuke's age! But none the less, she is a very interesting girl. Not exotic looking like Sakura, and not pretty and charming like Ino. The dark haired male compared these three girls of the same age, and he quickly eliminated the other two as he resulted that he only liked the indigo haired female. The other two… well, let's just say from Sasuke they were described as completely annoying.

She's simple. Simple, and yet she held a graceful and elegant presence. It is one that Itachi finds himself growing slowly attached to. And so the male had continued his daily routine of coming to the library. Just out of curiosity at first. This is because the first time he decided to actually check out the library, she was there. She did not exactly pique his interest then, seeing as her head was looking down as she mumbled replies to someone else. Eventually, the person she was talking to left in frustration. This was obviously due to the fact that she could not keep up a proper conversation.

As soon as the person left though, Hinata audibly sighed. She ran a hand through her hair in utter frustration as she cursed herself for her inability to socialize like any sane person.

"Baka baka baka! Why can't I speak up? Ugh! I don't even know why I'm a librarian to begin with. I'm so useless here. I do love books though…But that's not enough! I need to learn to speak to people properly. Oh! Maybe I can borrow Akamaru from Kiba kun and practice on him. Wait, what am I thinking? People will think I'm crazy! Akamaru will think I'm crazy!... Maybe I am… Akamaru's a dog though. Surely he wouldn't mind being practiced on? I really am crazy…" She had said in full sentences with gestures and the occasional moans of despair as she continued to complain and talk to herself.

Itachi's lips had curved to form a smirk then. How ironic, he thought to himself. _This girl can't seem to speak when with someone else…and yet by herself she rambles on as if making a worldwide speech._

Finally thinking that this was his chance to ask her about a book, he walked out of his former spot as he slowly neared her. She still had her eyes closed with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips formed into a pout. He almost regretted disturbing such a cute outfit as he greeted her as he normally would.

"ehm." He simply sounded, taking note that she practically jumped out of her skin from hearing his sudden "greeting".

She blushed visibly then, with eyes wide open after being caught in such an embarrassing moment. And for the first time, Itachi noticed just how big her eyes were. Big, innocent eyes that were white and had the slightest hint of… lavender? He was surprised at first, but soon placed his unemotional mask back on. She was blinking multiple times at the sight of him with probably the reddest blush he had ever seen in his lifetime full of blushing and flirting girls. He felt a wave of relief hit him when he concluded that she was not blind.

Her eyes were pretty, and yet they held such naked emotion that Itachi felt he could practically see into her soul. Her eyes definitely spoke for themselves, and the older Uchiha decided he liked them.

"E-e-e-eto… i-is there s-s-something y-you need?" she questioned with her head, once again, lowered as she fumbled with her fingers.

Itachi had expected her to flirt with him, but he was stunned to find that she wanted nothing more than to disappear from his gaze. He quirked an eyebrow at this and merely asked for the book he was looking for. She mumbled a quick excuse as she skittered away. She did not even state if she knew what book he was talking about or not. Yet, she had told him to wait. And he did.

Ten minutes later, she arrived with a box full of books that were quite similar to the book he had requested for.

"I did not ask for all of this."Itachi said looking up at her, seeing as he was sitting down. It may have appeared as a rude comment, but he said it politely because he was obviously stating the obvious. He was very amused though at her weird display of assistance.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I j-just thought y-y-you'd like a-a whole s-selection t-to choose from… I'm really s-sorry f-for making you w-wait…"

Itachi was an excellent observer, and Hinata, being a girl who showed her emotions freely made it too easy for Itachi to figure out what she was feeling. She was visibly disappointed with herself, sad even to the point where trickles of tears came streaming down her porcelain skin. Itachi felt slight panic rise within himself. What if someone saw? They'd think he made her cry. This is definitely no good at all. And even with him debating in his mind whether to leave or stay, he found that all he could do was stare at her trembling figure.

The male realized that her crying was not just because of his statement earlier. It was probably all those times she had made a mistake. All the times she had become frustrated with herself caused pent up sadness which she chose to hide. And yet Itachi was the unlucky fellow who was unfortunately the one who received the blow of her immense sadness. Too much bottled up emotions always burst out when it comes to people, when they reached their limits. She just had to choose this moment, this time, while he was with her to cry them all out. _'Lucky me'_ he had sarcastically stated then.

Finally giving into the gentleman that he always is, Itachi awkwardly placed his hand behind her back and rubbed it comfortingly. She flinched then, at the contact, but let him continue anyway. Finally quieting down she looked up at Itachi with an apologetic face. _"I'm s-sorry."_ She whispered between sniffles as she wiped off what was left of her tears.

"I-I'm troublesome, a-aren't I?" she said with a giggle. Despite Itachi's slight irritation awhile ago at having to comfort a stranger, he offered a smirk. A comforting smirk at that; it was one he'd only give Sasuke, but he figured for her, he'd make an exception.

After the incident, the Uchiha found himself coming weekly, and soon after he was coming daily. And just a week ago had he realized that he is holding a crush on the Hyuuga. He laughed at how childish he was acting, for a senior university student that is. He'd voluntarily die before he ever tells Sasuke of his uncharacteristic turn of attitude and outlook on the female species.

Hinata was feeling really down today. Sure, Itachi came in as he usually would, which made Hinata's day brighten to some extent. She could honestly say that they were friends now. Though, she doesn't want to make false assumptions by saying they are "close." Either way, she is happy to know that out of all the girls at school, he chose to befriend her. They come from the same school of course, but Itachi is in the university department while she is in the highschool one.

He is definitely attractive. So much that it hurt just to be with him. He's just oh so… perfect. And she is just filled with imperfections. Imperfections that are all too noticeable and she just wished someday she would sum up to be just like her friend. She knows she isn't at all worthy to be his friend; after all, she's just the part time librarian! But having a friend like him makes her feel like her imperfections do not matter at all. She is nothing but grateful towards him, and someday she hopes that she will be able to return the favor.

Even with this flattering and comforting thought in her mind, she couldn't help but find it constantly being clouded by her current problem.

Sasuke Uchiha.

It's an inevitable fact that she will be spending the rest of the year beside him. This made her head throb and her stomach do constant flips with every second that she was thinking about it. He hates her, and she knows he does. In fact, the Uchiha doesn't even bother to hide it really. He ignored her awhile ago when she sat beside him, and when she had glanced his way he visibly scowled. He wasn't looking at her then, but she knew all too well that it was because of her. The scowl that crossed his handsome features was **for** her.

Knowing that she owned the unwanted gesture of revulsion from the Uchiha made her frown and lay her head on the table in defeat. Itachi noticed this, and almost thanked the Gods for giving him a reason to put the book down and check up with Hinata.

"Hinata, is there something bothering you?" He asked casually, hiding the concern in his voice as he questioned her.

Raising her head, Hinata opened her eyes to the familiar form of her daily visiting friend. "I'm f-fine Itachi san. T-thank you for the concern t-though." She mumbled with a grateful smile making its way to her lips.

Itachi frowned slightly at the formality in which Hinata called him. The named she would always call him by.

'Itachi **san.**'

It irked him how old he felt whenever that suffix came out of her mouth. Turning back to his current conversation, he merely stared at her. Of course, after getting to know Itachi, Hinata knew what him staring at her meant. She flushed a light pink under his gaze. She knows that he knows that she is lying. Just from the look he was giving her, she could practically hear him say,_ 'tell me the truth.'_

"W-well… i-it's just that… your bro-" but Hinata was soon cut off as someone called out to her.

"Hinata! The library will be closing now! Please make sure everyone is out in five minutes, alright?" The voice yelled, probably not even waiting for a response from the Hyuuga.

Hinata quickly got up from her seat by the desk as she apologized to Itachi and reassured him that she'd tell him the next day. He left reluctantly, but turned to look at her retreating back before he continued to walk away, a solid frown still evident on his face. '_Was she just about to say brother? What about Sasuke?_ _No, probably not… I must have heard wrong.' _

_

* * *

_As huge as the library is, Hinata searched every corner of it. She checked slowly though, because she sure as hell does not want to be the reason for someone getting stuck here. Nearing the manga section, which she always searched last due to the fact that it was barely visited, she spotted… black. And following that she noticed a head, and obviously after was a body.

'_Funny to actually find someone here today.' _Hinata mused with a smile on her face. No one would want to be caught in the manga section, and yet this individual was still here. But finally seeing his face closely, dread washed over Hinata.

'_Sasuke?'_ she mentally gasped in disbelief. Hinata was just about to turn and leave but noticed he hadn't moved yet. Nor had he turned his head her way, and so she stopped in her tracks. _'He's asleep.' _The female sighed in relief. Walking back and bending down she realized the floor was littered with manga. Haruto ( A/N: lol, Haruto…I know, I know. But it's not like I can say Naruto though. Plus! This is the name I used for my other fanfic on my other account.) Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Soul Eater, Reborn!… you name it! They were all scattered on the floor. Before Hinata could even think about how careless Sasuke was being with the books, her eyes widened in sudden discovery.

'_Sasuke couldn't possibly have been reading all this? This… No one reads manga anymore! At least at our school they don't…' _Hinata's face formed a confused and disbelieving expression as her eyes moved from book to book that was on the floor. Stubbornness grasped her mind as she refused to believe that the all so popular Sasuke Uchiha… is an Otaku.

The lavender eyed girl had to admit, she is an Otaku herself, but seeing Sasuke now she couldn't even define the meaning of Otaku anymore! Most fellow Otakus she knows… they, they are proud of what they know. That every opinion they had on their favorite mangas and animes couldn't simply be kept inside. She'd rather believe in flying cats than believe that what she is seeing in front of her is true.

Hinata thought about it for awhile, and after reading about a hundred mystery involved books she finally came with a conclusion. Sasuke Uchiha is embarrassed to be himself. Embarrassed of the fact that he too, can't grow out of or ignore what he loves.

'_So he's human after all.'_ She joked in her mind, smiling all the while. And yet, even in the presence of the all great Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata felt… comfortable. She judged Sasuke too soon, and she shouldn't have. She really shouldn't have, for even Sasuke has his insecurities.

She was taken out of her thoughts though as she heard the all too familiar click and rattle of multiple locks. Her heart beat quickened to an extent as she tried, tried to yell as loud as she could. She ran with what speed she never knew she had as she made her way to the entrance.

'_It's too far! They can't hear me! They're…They're locking the doors already!' _

Her feet brought her to the first floor where she felt a sudden tug on her right foot which made her land with a thud. She tripped on what she assumed was the leg of a misplaced chair. Despair filled her thoughts as she tried to get up, ignoring the throbbing pain as she did so. Their voices were getting faint, so faint Hinata had to strain her ears to hear.

She was too late.

They had locked the door, and she was left to fall to the ground in defeat. And one thing nagged at her mind, one thought and one person. Sasuke Uchiha…

She was now stuck in a library with a sleeping Uchiha.

'_Lucky me…'_ she drawled inwardly, sarcasm lacing her thoughts as she placed her head in her hands in anguish.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Gosh, I do this way too much. Lol. Well, hope you liked this chapter. It's way longer than I expected. Plus, it showed Hinata's relationship with Itachi here. OMG. I love them together too! *SIGH* This is exactly what happens when I read ItaHinaSasu fics. I just can't decide who I want her to end up with! But it's obvious it'll be Sasuke. Seeing as this IS a Sasuhine fic. But… *sniffles* poor Itachi. :( Maybe I'll do a fic for him and Hina one day. X) 'Til next time guys! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Connection

**Yo! Thank you all for waiting. I know I probably lost some readers, but I'm hoping for maybe some new ones too. I loved all your reviews, and I really tried to make this chapter great for you guys. Well, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**

* * *

**

When Dorks Meet

**~Chapter 3~**

Kurenai looked at the clock on her dull colored wall. It was already 8:25 pm and Hinata hadn't come home yet. Hearing the jingle of keys and the front door open, Kurenai sighed in relief. She left what she was cooking as shewent to greet her adopted daughter.

"Hinata, what took you so lon-?" but the red eyed woman was greeted with only a genetically similar face to Hinata's.

"Sorry Kurenai, it's just me." Neji apologized, noticing the disappointment on the older woman's face when she realized it was just him.

"Neji! What are you talking about? I'm glad to see you as well. I just worry about Hinata... a lot." Kurenai admitted with a slight frown. Hinata's a delicate girl, and whenever it started to get dark outside, Kurenai was bound to worry like there was no tomorrow.

"She was at the library. I checked on her awhile ago and she said she'd manage to go home herself. I was reluctant, of course, but she insisted I go home. Should I go back to get her?" The long haired male offered with a smile, just to ease her anxiousness.

"Would you really do that for me?" she asked with an apologetic look, trying to reassure herself that she was not troubling Neji with the said request.

"Of course. Anything for Hinata and my... Okaa san." He hesitantly finished. Neji always had trouble calling her that, because he knows she really isn't his mother. Neither is she Hinata's or Hanabi's; but they all love her, just as they loved their parents. After all, all they had now was Kurenai, and no one else.

Kurenai warmly smiled at him and then continued to see him out as he went back to his car.

* * *

"So... hard." Sasuke grunted, clenching his head in his hands. What the hell am I lying on?

He sighed in annoyance at having to get up, heck he hated getting up at all every morning! But noticing his situation now, he figured getting up was the least of his problems.

"Shit!" He hissed angrily as he scanned his surroundings, only to find that he was still in the damn library. The raven haired teen looked up to the window and tried to decipher the time of day from the light coming through.

'More like time of night.' He corrected, seeing as there was only the faint glow of the moonlight and silence other than his own breathing. Then he face palmed himself, already realizing he had a watch and did not have to act like a jungle survivor who could tell the time just by looking at the sky.

"Eight fucking thirty...PM. Tch, this is worse than the time I woke up to Naruto hugging me during our sixth grade camp trip repeatedly calling for Sakura."

"Yo! Is anyone there? What the hell am I saying? The library is closed damnit! No one is here." The teen sat on the floor, dejected as he decided he had already given up on trying to get out. He'd have to just wait until morning.

'That was Sasuke just now... What do I do? Should I tell him I'm here? I-I can't! He'll blame me for everything! And then he'll make my life a living hell. Wait... why am I worrying about Sasuke? There's also thousands of fangirls who will skin me alive after finding out that I spent a day with him in a locked up library!' Hinata was obviously still getting over the inevitable fact that her fate was inescapable, and either way, she'd die before she even graduates. Heck, before she even gets her first boyfriend!

The lavender eyed girl held her breath in and counted to ten. She slowly got up from where she was sitting and took baby steps to where she heard Sasuke shouting, or rather ...complaining. The familiar and entirely uncomfortable feeling of her heart pounding could be heard through her ears. With ragged breathing, Hinata stepped out into the boy's field of vision.

"U-u-uchiha… san." She stuttered uncontrollably. Beads of sweat slid down the side of her face, and Hinata really wondered if she looked as bad as she thought.

Sasuke inclined his head in her direction with his eyes widened slightly, before once again dissipating into his stern gaze.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" He rudely questioned, slowly taking in her shaking form. She was blushing profusely as he looked her over again.

Sasuke immediately ignored the first thought that slipped into his mind… which was that she's definitely attractive. Shaking his head in disgust he said the next thing that came to his mind.

"You're a fan girl, aren't you?" He said in frustration while glaring daggers at her, completely forgetting his first thought.

For a minute, Hinata found that she was slightly getting annoyed with his tone of voice. She was especially annoyed at the fact that he immediately accused her of being one of his ravaging fan girls.

"D-don't f-f-flatter y-yourself." She squeaked out unconfidently.

In her mind, she sounded strong, independent and brave. But she could only really dream of sounding that way, because in reality? She sounded as weak as a mouse. Hinata could also tell that he had no clue as to who she is. For goodness' sake they sit beside each other now! And that completely convinced Hinata that she was 100% invisible.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scoffed as he looked away. "So what are you doing here?"

"I-I got locked i-in too." The teen then confessed, looking down in embarrassment. Of course she should add the fact that she was the part time librarian and works there, but he did not ask, so she didn't have to tell him… yet. Telling him that she works there would lead to the question of why she didn't have keys with her. And unfortunately, she had forgotten them, not that she'd mention that to the pissed guy in front of her.

After that, silence rained over them. It was an awkward silence at that. In 5 minutes time, Hinata had already settled down in her current spot, occasionally sneaking glances at the only human being with her at the moment.

Hinata then, all of a sudden, remembered his love for manga. Well, atleast that's what she had concluded a few hours ago. And without thinking, the lavender eyed girl spoke.

"N-new m-manga volumes w-will be provided h-here next week." She said softly. But realizing that she had just said something she maybe shouldn't have, she clamped her mouth shut with her hands.

Sasuke could now admit that he was shocked. Why would she tell him that? She wouldn't, no one in their right mind would tell Sasuke Uchiha that. Unless… she knew.

"I'm guessing you know, huh." He replied in defeat.

"Wh-what?" The girl answered dumbly, caught off guard because she never would have expected him to reply.

"My obsession." The Uchiha said impatiently.

"O-oh." Hinata just did not know what to say. Did he not want people to know about him being an Otaku? She couldn't really understand why he'd want to hide that.

"I-I like m-manga too… if t-that makes y-you feel any b-better." She confessed. Hinata was expecting some kind of rude retort like 'How would you ever understand?' or something on the lines of that…

"Hn…" He simply sounded. The lavender eyed girl looked his way and could have sworn his expression had softened, if only by a little.

"Do you like Bleach?" he then asked, once again, surprising the Hyuga girl.

"Y-yeah." She replied hesitantly, wondering what would come out of this unusual turn of conversation.

"Then… Do you like Ichigo?"

"Um… h-he's the h-hero isn't h-he?" Hinata figures Sasuke does not like Kurosaki Ichigo, but… who could hate the hero? That's like hating Haruto from Haruto! The whole series is based upon the heroes' lives, right?

"He's useless, weak really. I mean, how in the hell do you defeat all your enemies with one move? Kind of lame if you ask me."

Hinata rubbed her eyes and pinched herself. Is this really Sasuke Uchiha? Is she really, actually having this conversation with him?

"I guess… but he d-does care f-for his f-friends. And I-I think he's s-strong because o-of them."

"Kubo Tite would want you to think that, of course." Sasuke then said, looking at Hinata straight on.

"Y-yeah."

"And what about Haruto? How could Haruto possibly believe he can change Tasuke (Sasuke)? It's evident that Tasuke cares nothing for Monoha (Konoha…lol) now."

The teenage girl mentally thanked her knowledge on current mangas. This conversation could possibly go on this way, which would mostly, if not completely, eliminate the awkwardness between the two.

But before Hinata could state her thought, rain began to pour. It seemed there was going to be a storm soon. It started off with patters of rain, but now it was so loud that Hinata could not even hear her own thoughts.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and realized he was shaking. Almost as if he was… traumatized. After a few minutes, Sasuke got up and neared Hinata.

To say Hinata was nervous, would be an understatement. When Sasuke sat beside Hinata, leaving a little space between them of course, He did not look her way at all. His back was facing her, but she knew that what she was worrying about was not what he was worrying about. Thunder started to boom in the distance, slightly scaring Hinata as she shivered in discomfort.

But Sasuke was definitely having trouble coping with it. He was now shaking uncontrollably, and was shivering as wind entered the library through the partly open window above. Hinata debated in her mind whether to comfort him. Would he shout at her? Simply move away? She figured that she should do what she could. At the moment, he needed someone. And so she acted on impulse as she laid her hand on his back, just as Itachi did for her before, as she soothingly rubbed it. It was definitely awkward, on her part, especially when she was expecting him to shout and push her away.

But instead, he seemed to have calmed down by only a fraction.

_The loud thumping of rain hitting the car window made Sasuke wince in discomfort. They were headed to the Hyuga household for business matters, and their father was already there. It made Sasuke nervous, to say in the least, that his mother was to drive through such heavy weather. Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair comfortingly as he reassured that they were near their destination. _

_It only took a few seconds, a few seconds for all of that to wipe away. Screams and screeches were heard and the last thing Sasuke remembered was his mother's tear filled eyes, and her painfully warm smile. Itachi held on to Sasuke, trying his utmost best to block all the events from Sasuke. But everything was so clear. Everything could be heard, every single pitter patter of rain and every drop of his mother's blood… was everywhere. Not even Itachi, his perfect, perfect, brother could help…_

And without thinking, Sasuke thrust himself on Hinata as he held her tightly, with no signs of letting go. Hinata squeaked in surprise, but did not push him away. Was he… crying?

_I… love you two, a-always remember that o-ok? Get a-away n..now… The car w-will explode, a…any minute n-now…" _

"_Okaasan! I won't leave you, I won't!" Sasuke yelled in defiance, fighting his brother's hold as Itachi tried to pull him to safety. _

"_S-sasuke, be a g-good boy for me… and g-go… ok?" She whispered in exhaustion as she brought her still very gentle hand to his face, smearing blood all over his chubby cheek. That was the last thing his mother ever said to him before Itachi roughly carried Sasuke and ran. The explosion could be heard and Itachi chose to be the strong of the two as he held Sasuke close and whispered soothing thoughts that would comfort the thrusting and sobbing 8 year old. _None of them really worked, because until this day, the event was still as clear as day.

"S-sasuke san…" Hinata breathed out, flushing red from the close contact. This took Sasuke out of his reverie as he immediately let go of the girl.

He then chose to incline his head in the opposite direction of the Hyuga, not wanting to see her expression. Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who despises personal contact with any living girl or guy had just hugged a girl he barely knows. So this is what it's like to go insane.

Sasuke Uchiha was utterly embarrassed. After they get out of here, he will never speak to her again, look at her or even attempt to breathe in the same air as her. Is that even possible? Sasuke didn't care.

Hinata was just so confused at the moment. After him hugging her like that, should she now talk to him? Should she leave him alone? She really didn't know what to do anymore.

So not really thinking about what she was doing, but just felt it was right, she reached her hand out and held his in hers. She started humming as well, in order to soothe not only him, but herself as well.

He wanted to pull away, I mean, who does she think she is taking his hand like that? Though, he did just hug her. And feeling the warmth from her hands, it feels just like his mother's hands that it hurt just thinking about it. And… is she humming? So… gentle, beautiful and soft, so soft. He couldn't possibly push her away. Not when this girl seemed so much like the mother he was missing so much.

The rain was soon halting to a stop as silence once again took over. Hinata was getting really sleepy as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She hadn't slept awhile ago since she was so worried about feeling Sasuke's wrath. But now she just couldn't take it anymore, and she let sleep take over.

Feeling slight pressure make its way to his shoulder, he snuck a glance at the Hyuga. 'She's sleeping.' He thought dumbly. She was currently laying her head on his shoulder, and Sasuke was surprised to find that he wasn't in the least bit disgusted.

And even as he knew, in his mind, that he knew nothing about her, his heart told him otherwise.

* * *

It took about two hours for Neji to get back to the school. Usually, of course, it would not take that long. But the storm that had just past made Neji utterly uncomfortable and anxious. Hiashi Hyuga, his uncle and Hinata's dad died from a car crash. And let's just say that the storm was just as strong. So Neji had reluctantly waited the storm out at a nearby gas station.

Now that he was at the library, he took the key to the door out and opened it. Neji, being the overly protective cousin he is, asked for an extra key to the library from Hinata. It was for "safety" purposes he had stated then, but to tell the truth, he just wanted to relieve his constant worries about Hinata getting a boyfriend and secretly dating him in the library.

Maybe his imagination was just getting the better of him and he actually had nothing to worry about. It's Hinata we're talking about after all. But little did he know that maybe what he suspected wasn't too far off from what he would find…

Itachi was never really one to worry. But it was already 10:30 and Sasuke hadn't come home yet. Usually, he'd come extra early since he always got bombarded with confessions and flirting girls after school. 'Don't tell me he had a change of heart' Itachi thought. His imagination too, was getting the better of him.

'Yeah right.' He then added with a smirk. When Sasuke ever has a change of heart, it'll probably be when the world is ending.

"Hiiiinataaaa!" Neji shouted, with slight concern lacing his voice. 'If Hinata isn't here, then I don't know what I'll do.'

With eyes widening, and relief hitting Sasuke like one of Sakura's punches to Naruto, he continued on to waking Hinata up.

"Hey." He said, shaking her shoulders gently. But this only lead to her clinging onto him tighter, swinging her leg over his.

Sasuke felt his face heat up, and whoever was here to get her probably wouldn't appreciate the fact that she was all over him. Shockingly, Hinata is a very heavy sleeper. And if she happens to be holding something at that precise moment, she won't let go. Too bad Sasuke didn't know that.

"Hinaaataaa samaaa!" Neji shouted once more. Finally concluding that maybe she couldn't hear him from where he is, he proceeded to go up the staircase… which would eventually lead him to his worst nightmare.

Sasuke panicked as he continuously tried to pry the girl off, whether he maybe possibly liked her closeness, he still had to. But his actions only caused the teenager to pull him closer until she was nuzzling her face in his neck.

'Oh god.' Sasuke mentally yelled, with his sudden urge to touch her. This so was not like him, and yet, it felt so right. 'Fuck these stupid teenage hormones!' he cursed to the heavens.

"hina…h-h-hinata…HINATA SAMAAAA!" Neji shouted, outraged as he gritted his teeth and looked at the two in disgust. Well, it was just Sasuke he was looking at in disgust. Seeing Hinata like this, with her skirt maybe showing a part of her behind, he couldn't possibly look at her like that. His face heated up to an impossible shade of red. So it does actually run in the family…

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing to my cousin?" Neji yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke slightly flinched at the loudness, and once again marveled at how this girl hadn't even woken up yet.

"As you can see, she's the one clinging onto me." He retorted a matter of fact.

"Well, it doesn't look like you mind at all Uchiha." Neji said with clenched teeth as he glared down at the Uchiha with his utmost worst.

Sasuke was just about to answer with a smartass remark, and found he couldn't. After all, it was true that he didn't mind her so close to him.

Neji took this as an immediate sign to get Hinata away from the, even if he hated to admit it, handsome male in front of him. Taking her into his arms, he made it his mission to get Hinata to explain what had happened. And after that, whether her story was innocent enough or not, he would keep her away from the Uchiha.

"Don't you dare touch Hinata. Don't come near her, don't talk to her." He threatened rather menacingly before turning on his heel as he started walking off, okay, stomping off.

'Hinata huh? So that's her name. Heh. I guess that'll be kind of hard to do, seeing as she sits right beside me now.' The raven haired teen mused triumphantly.

* * *

**Phew! Well, I finished chapter 3. I know it took awhile, but honestly, I do in fact have plans to continue this. But seeing as I have Math, Science AND History all in the same semester it makes it rather hard to update on a regular basis. I'll try though, and none the less I really do appreciate all the reviews. Every single one! Thanks again for reviewing. It makes me real happy. :) And having all this schoolwork? Let's just say not a lot of things make me as happy anymore. **


	4. Chapter 4: I love you, I like you

**Yo! Yeah yeah, It's been awhile… so, how have you been guys? Lol. Stupid and awkward question. :S Anyway, here's chapter 4! Any reviews and suggestions I get will be replied to. It's summer after all! WOOH! Let's get this party started. X) I'll start it by presenting you great people with chapter four! Geez, took months for me to update. Is there anyone still out there reading? XD If you are… I LOVE YOU. O.O**

**P.S- the reader who hoped Sasuke and Hinata would talk about reborn, sorry about this. My knowledge is kind of limited… as in really limited. So, I'll put in what I can. Oh, and I tend to add a bit of other cute moments between other characters with Hinata, other than Sasuke and Itachi… so watch out for those. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**When Dorks Meet**

**~Chapter 4~**

**Library- 11:05 pm**

Sasuke scowled as he watched the rain pitter patter to the ground. Were the raindrops mocking him? No, of course the raindrops weren't mocking him. It was Hyuuga Neji that was mocking him, teasing him playfully as he bathed in the glory of having the right to hold Hinata in that way.

Neji tightened his hold on Hinata who was currently sound asleep in his arms. Sasuke did the unthinkable, which was make a move on his cousin… in front of him. What people say are right. The Uchihas really _are_ full of themselves. Hinata sama is way too good for them. WAY-TOO-GOOD.

In reality, that's really all Neji can say to make himself feel better for not protecting her better. That way, she never would have made such close contact with the Uchiha. Though, the undeniable fact that Sasuke was scowling did make Neji feel a lot better. Whether he was scowling from the rain he'd have to get through to get home, or the way Neji was holding his cousin, Neji really didn't give a rat's ass.

With a slight skip in his steps, Neji walked off in the direction to his car, not bothering to look back at Sasuke's miserable state.

When Neji came in wet and cold into their household, he couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling creep up his spine. That maybe, he'd have to take extra precautions when watching Hinata. Though, later on she may as well shun him away for suffocating her with his brotherly love. Now, what was he to do? As he wondered off in thought, he decided it'd be best to take a shower first. He was just about to go in when Kurenai abruptly blocked his way.

"What do you think you're doing Neji?" she said with a tone as if he stole something important to her, accusing and slightly cold.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"With Hinata in your arms?" she retorted, looking at the innocent girl who was sleeping snuggly and comfortably. And that's when she snatched Hinata from him, walking away as she glared his way all the while.

Neji face palmed himself. Maybe _that_ was his uneasy feeling.

* * *

Itachi held in the chuckle that was bound to come out when he relished in what became of his brother in the span of an hour and a half. Sasuke was drenched head to toe; even if he had taken a train back, he was still as wet as could be.

Itachi, being one not to laugh at people's misery, simply held out a towel for his baby brother. Sasuke's aura was rather… darker than usual. It reminded Itachi of a black warp hole ready to eat up anything that crosses its path, or in other words, pisses it off.

Sasuke was kind of surprised to hear neither a word nor a chuckle come from his brother. And he was thankful to have to not deal with another nuisance.

" Had a wonderful day as usual, Sasuke?" Itachi just couldn't help himself but let that one question slip out.

He chuckled at the loud stomps and occasional growls Sasuke sounded in return as he treaded to his room. And also the way Sasuke slammed his door after. Some things never change thought Itachi. Sasuke is still as immature as ever.

* * *

"Ahhhh, help me Hinata! We're burning, burning to the ground! Please help us!" Neji whispered into Hinata's ear.

He immediately adjusted his voice higher as he once again whispered, "Hinata sama! I'm only an innocent One Piece volume 56 manga book! I don't wanna die!"

With a yelp, Hinata awoke with a startle. She slowly rubbed her eyes and yawned. Then her eyes widened, remembering her mission. She spots Neji, and quickly tells him that they have to save the books from burning.

Neji sheepishly smiled at her childish reaction. He'd always whisper absurd things into her ear just to wake her up in the morning.

"It was just a dream Hinata sama, now get ready for school." He stated as he exited her room.

Hinata pouted in return. Was it just a dream? It felt so real though… it especially _sounded_ real she thought as her pout deepened.

And then that's when reality really hit her, as if yelling at her to wake up. 'Sasuke… yesterday…'

"He'll… he'll probably pretend we didn't talk at all." She tried to convince herself. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Sasuke is afraid to show his real self. It'd be kind of hard to hide that with a freak like her around. And even as she tried to cheer herself up with real facts, her eyes showed… sadness, and disappointment. She was scared too, if she were to find out Sasuke isn't the person she thought he could be, would it make it harder to sit beside him? Would it be harder to talk to him?

Hinata trudged into Neji's car, ready as she'll ever be to sit beside Sasuke… with nothing changed at all. With him still ignoring her existence, and her wishing she were never alive to face his entire suffocating ego.

"Hinata sama, I expect you to be here 6:00 pm sharp. Don't be late after your library work, or I'm coming in there for you."

"Uh… Oh, ok Neji nii san. I'll be here." She replied with a small smile.

"Oh, and stay away from that… Uchiha." Hinata noticed Neji spit out the word Uchiha like a piece of tasteless gum.

"You don't have to worry about that." She assured quickly. She turned and ran in the direction of Kiba and Shino, just as she spotted them. After all, Kiba isn't that hard to miss when he's waving his hands around like that.

"Hey Hina chan! Did'ya miss me? Who am I kidding? You always miss me… right?" Kiba greeted, and questioned with a hopeful tone.

"Of course Kiba kun, I missed Shino kun too. We're best friends after all." She smiled cheerfully. Kiba really did remind her of a dog. He's always loyal, and very lovable.

"Aw, why'd you have to throw Shino in there too?" Kiba joked.

"Why? Because she di-"Shino did not get to finish his sentence as Kiba decided the discussion was over.

"Well, whatever. Let's get to class Hina chan!" Kiba exclaimed, already pulling Hinata by the hand to class.

"They say I'm their bestfriend… yet I feel forever alone." Shino said as an afterthought. Not that he was upset, but he seemed like the outsider in their small group of friends. Well, he liked it that way anyway. They still love him, he knows.

Hinata stopped in her tracks at the sight of Sasuke already seated in his desk, sneezing. She did not take notice of his sneezing, but rather wanted to leave. She was stopped by Kiba, as she bumped into his hard chest.

"Woah. Where do you think you're going Hina? Class is right there." Kiba stated the obvious as he held her shoulders in place.

"B-but Kiba kun!"

Seeing her miserable state now, maybe this wasn't as simple as Kiba had first thought. He took one glance at Sasuke and offered Hinata an understanding look.

"Hina… I know sitting beside that egotistical and obnoxious dick is hard for you. But you're stronger than that!" he piped up with the best encouraging voice he could muster.

"Thanks… Kiba kun." She thanked in gratitude. She kissed his cheek and raced into the classroom; unaware of the utter shocked expression Kiba was wearing as he cupped the cheek Hinata's lips had just met.

"Woah." Was all he could say as he grinned widely and entered the room after her.

Sasuke looked at Hinata as she sat down beside him. She expected him to turn away with an impassive look, ignoring her existence again. Instead, he continued to stare at her. Even with his runny nose and his drowsy eyes. Sasuke was in his worse possible state. He looked absolutely awful, and yet, Hinata's mind simply went blank as she stared back. It was as if he was looking through her, or rather, reading her like a wide open book.

"Orochimaru sensei!" Kiba barked out loudly.

"What is it Inuzuka?" Orochimaru answered rudely.

"I… I want to change seats with Hina chan!" he stated with confidence. He'd help Hina chan, even if that meant spending the rest of the semester beside Sasuke.

Everybody started to whisper, and Sakura especially grinned wickedly at the thought of Hinata leaving Sasuke's side forever.

But silence took over when Sasuke stood up, sneezing at the same time. All the girls awwwwed, believing that that was probably the most adorable thing a human being with such a face could do. On the other hand, the boys groaned in agony at facing the reality that they could never win against Sasuke. NEVER. Wasn't sneezing supposed to be gross? Not when Uchihas do it.

"The Hyuga stays." Sasuke concluded as he rubbed his nose miserably.

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked down at her hands, embarrassed. Did he just say he wanted her beside him? Maybe he really does see her as his friend!

All girls quickly turned Hinata's way and GLARED. Everyone was in an uproar, except for the occasional people who didn't care like Shikamaru, until Orochimaru silenced them all.

"I don't change my mind Inuzuka. No exceptions… and, he said as he looked Sasuke's way, the Hyuga stays."

And that was that. No one argues with Orochimaru sensei. Even Kiba was silent, at a loss for words because… he really didn't expect Sasuke to ask that Hinata stay beside him. Slight anger bubbled inside Kiba, but he held it in. Hinata was strong. She would get through this. Sasuke probably wants to torture her. And Kiba let himself release a growl.

As class went on, Sasuke slid a piece of paper on Hinata's desk.

_Sasuke : Did you know Reborn was a gag manga to begin with and eventually was made into a battle/shonen manga? It doesn't happen often you know. I guess you could say it's a miracle it became more successful as a battle manga._

'How… random.' Hinata began to think. After all that had happened, he talks about how Reborn became a battle manga? Well, that is pretty interesting… But still! How should she respond to that?

She slid the paper back after writing her own part on it.

_Hinata: I like Hibari Kyoya. He's really cool, and has a soft side for animals. No one would expect it of him, due to his scary attitude… Um, and if it's alright… Can I ask you something?_

Sasuke freely chuckled. If he could compare himself to any of the characters in Reborn, he'd have to say that Hibari is mostly like himself. After all, being an otaku is not something people usually expect of him.

He returned the paper, ignoring the stares of his classmates from his sounded chuckle. Sasuke never chuckled. And yet, what was that heavenly sound right then? All the girls seemed to think this, but the guys didn't hear "heavenly" at all. Sasuke is sick for goodness' sake! His voice is hoarse and rough at the moment. It isn't velvety and smooth at all.

_Sasuke: Interesting choice of character. Fine, ask away._

And the passing of the paper continued throughout class…

_Hinata: Kiba asked to switch seats with me… Why not take the chance to sit beside Kiba instead?_

_Sasuke: Are you serious? Kiba is like Naruto's clone. Like I would want another pain in the ass beside me…_

_Hinata: Kiba kun is a great friend, though loud at times, and Naruto's not that bad either! He tries hard, and he's really nice too._

Sasuke cringed at her radiating support for the dobe, and decided to ask bluntly what she feels for him.

_Sasuke: Do you like him?_

Hinata hesitated, and took a look at Naruto for herself. He was currently talking about how he found a coupon for 50% off ramen that he could treat Sakura to. And, naturally, she refused with a "As if I'd ever go out with you, you loser." Hinata admired Naruto for his ever present perseverance and sunny personality. But, to tell the truth, his personality may be too strong for her. Maybe if they went out, he'd talk for her. She probably wouldn't even get a word in without him thinking she's boring.

_Hinata: No… I don't. _(A/N: Hinata doesn't like Naruto in this story) Hinata decided this was the only way to reply.

Sasuke felt slight relief knowing she didn't have any interest in anyone else. He doesn't love her or anything, but she does pique his interest. No one has ever piqued Sasuke's interest, and no one has ever known of his secret either, aside from his brother. If there's a chance that this girl could be different from the rest of them, could he actually…?

'Yeah right.' This isn't some romance manga…

_Sasuke: I expect to see new manga next week. _

Hinata smiled just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. She tucked the note into her pocket and left a pack of tissues on his desk just as she left the room.

'Maybe he _isn't_ so bad after all.'

'Maybe she _is_ different than the rest.'

And with these thoughts lingering in their minds, they proceeded to go on with their day.

* * *

Itachi held his head in his hands, obviously frustrated. Girls would occasionally ask if he was okay, and his typical answer would be, "I'm fine."

In reality, he really wasn't. Doubt filled his mind because… Hinata just never sees him as more than a friend! Was love supposed to be this hard? It's definitely a big change from swooning girls just from him passing by. And everything was usually a breeze for a prodigy such as himself, and yet…

She was immune to him. And she was his only weakness. But, as patient as everyone expects Itachi to be, even the famous Itachi still has his limits.

And Itachi had just reached his.

He had come up with a plan too. Maybe it was too fast for her, he reasoned, but maybe it was the only way. It'd satisfy himself, and it wouldn't wreck their friendship… unless she were to want more than just that later on.

Seeing Hinata enter the library, he waited for her to come his way.

'Don't be too blunt. Don't scare her.'

"Good afternoon Itachi san." She greeted.

"Hinata… be my girlfriend." 'Shit. What happened to not scaring the shit out of her with bluntness?'

"W-W-W-What?" Hinata gasped, radiating immense heat from her flaming cheeks.

"I mean, pretend to be my girlfriend…" he reluctantly corrected.

"W-Why?" she stuttered. 'Why me? Out of all the other girls?'

"My fangirls have been wearing me out these days. The only way to stop them… is if you be my girlfriend. It'll only be until they give up on me."

'Or until you fall for me.'

Hinata contemplated real hard on this. She'd be helping her friend in need, and it was just pretend, right?

But there was Neji nii san to think about, Kiba kun and Shino kun… and especially Kurenai okaasan and… Sa- wait. Sasuke has no influence in this, and yet he still intruded through her thoughts.

And, did she have feelings for Itachi san? She never thought of the possibility because he is in fact WAY TOO GOOD for her. Or atleast, that's what she always told herself.

'No! This isn't about feelings. He's just asking for help. Didn't he help me out? He accepted my imperfections and accepted me as his friend. He's lent me so much courage since the first time I've met him! I owe him this.'

"Um… ano… I guess it'd be okay if it's just pretend, ne?" she replied with an uneasy and unsure smile.

'It's a start.' He sighed. "Yes, just pretend Hinata chan."

"Ok… so, now what?" she asked, breaking the silence because she honestly did not know what to do.

Itachi smirked, and answered with a simple sentence. "You can start by calling me Itachi kun. No need to be so formal Hinata, it never had to be that way."

"Ah! Is that so? Sorry." Hinata apologized.

"Don't you have a math test on monday Hinata chan?" he reminded her. She'd usually forget, and Itachi was always there to save her from failure.

"Oh. You're right Itachi kun. I forgot to start studying! What should I do?" she panicked. Hinata's only weakness was math. Math pretty much ruined her straight A streak. All those thoughts and worries over Sasuke had really distracted her.

Itachi felt his heart leap at her fast adaptation in calling him Itachi kun. How long has he waited to hear her call him that?

"I'll help you tonight, at my home, and I'll drop you off after. And, as to not worry Kurenai san, I'll call her in advance."

Hinata silently marveled at how well Itachi could handle these things… WAIT, at his house?

"Is it really okay there Itachi kun?" Hinata's innocent mind could never think ill of Itachi, and thus her non hesitant reaction to his offer.

"It's fine Hinata chan. People are to see us together if you are to pretend to be my girlfriend, am I wrong?" he inclined his handsome face her way, in slight question, as if challenging her to say he's wrong.

She slightly flushed under his gaze. "I-I guess you're right. So, will we always be doing this? If it'll help us seem as though we're… d-d-dating?" she naturally stuttered just thinking about the word 'date'.

"Yes. If that is fine with you."

"Ah… okay then." She agreed. After she helps Itachi, everything will go back to normal. Plus, pretending to be a couple with a friend should be easy, right?

"Oh! I need to tell Neji nii san I won't be going home with him today."

Hinata went to her bag and pulled out her phone.

_ring. ring. ring._

"Hello Hinata sama." Neji greeted casually.

"Neji nii san! I won't be coming home with you today. Gomen…"

"Why? Are you with Sasuke Uchiha? I knew it… I swear, if you're with him-"

"Nii san, it's okay. I'm with Itachi kun, not Sasuke kun. He's my b-b-boyfriend now, so I think it's natural that I study at his h-h-house. I'm not so sure when I'll be coming home, but please don't worry! I-I'll be fine." Hinata seemed to forget to add in that it's for pretend.

Neji breathed in sharply and wondered… just what had he missed in the span of 6 hours?

"And to think I was worrying about Sasuke Uchiha! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Neji repeatedly hit his head on a nearby wall all the while hissing profanities.

'**I hate the Uchihas.**'

* * *

Itachi and Hinata made it to his home after her library work. Itachi explained that Sasuke and himself live in a condominium and it was a small space. They really didn't need a big mansion for only two people.

'Sasuke…' Hinata trailed off in thought. Would he be okay with their arrangement? Surely he wouldn't mind since it'll help his brother.

As Itachi was just about to turn the key to open the door, Sasuke swung it open.

"What took you so long aniki? Your foods cold, and it's not my fault."

And that's when he noticed Hinata beside Itachi.

"U-Uh… g-good evening Sasuke san."

"Sasuke, this is my girlfriend, Hinata chan. Be nice, or you sleep outside." Itachi threatened.

"…Girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, with his face showing just how ludicrous he thought Itachi having a girlfriend is. Especially since it's Hinata… Hinata… out of all the other girls in school, his brother picked her.

'_Bastard.'_

"A-ah! It's only for pretend Sasuke san. I-I'm helping your brother with… fangirls." She felt the need to explain herself. She didn't know the reason why, but when Itachi told him she was his girlfriend and seeing Sasuke's face… she felt guilt. Why should she feel guilt? Sasuke… should have nothing to do with how she decides things.

"Sasuke, you're still sick. So go back to bed. Did you check the internet on how to fix your cold?" Sasuke glared at Itachi who made him sound so foolish.

Hinata just couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Uchihas didn't know how to handle a cold? Were they for real? And Sasuke looked so dreadful too.

Hinata felt compelled to reach out and touch Sasuke's forehead. It was definitely burning, and it was getting warmer too.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He still wanted to talk to Itachi about playing with Hinata like this, but she was so close to his face all thoughts of Itachi were thrown out the window.

"Itachi kun, I think we should save studying for tomorrow. It's still Friday, so we have Saturday and Sunday. Sasuke needs to be treated properly for now…" she trailed off, once again looking at Sasuke's red eyes and sweaty forehead. She felt sorry for him. Was this his first time getting sick?

"Fine. See to it that he gets all the necessities to feel better. I'll bring you home after he sleeps." Itachi seemed irritated at their current situation, and Sasuke, even in his miserable state, was pleased.

"Thank you Itachi kun." She thanked gratefully before she took Sasuke's arm and swung it over her shoulders. He was so sick, he couldn't walk right. Hinata ignored the flips in her stomach she was getting just from having him so close as she followed his directions leading to his room.

When Hinata opened Sasuke's room light, she was astounded as to how much anime this room seemed to have. The ceiling had posters, the walls were painted with characters and marvelous colors and he had **so much** manga.

If Sasuke was in the right state of mind, he'd be pushing her out of his room because of embarrassment. She'd possibly portray him as a loser. All she did though was lay him on his bed before rushing to flip through his manga collection.

"T-this is amazing Sasuke san! You have a lot more manga than I do." Hinata seemed lost in sheer happiness at looking at manga like Haruto, Bleach, One Piece, Reborn, Fairy Tail… she could go on forever.

What stopped her were the drawn pictures on his desk. Were they actually hand drawn? They were amazing!

If she dare say it, they were way better than most mangakas out there.

"Amazing…" she breathed out.

"Heh… You didn't come here *cough* to praise me, now did you Hinata?" Sasuke teased.

"Oh! I- I'm sorry." She figured there'd be more time to talk about his fascinating room later.

Hinata took to putting a wet towel on his forehead. She was going to leave to get some medicine they may have before Sasuke grabbed her hand in protest. He traced her hand with his thumb, savoring the softness as if he wanted it to last forever.

"Hinata… Why are you with my brother?"

"I-I… already told you…" she said, her voice growing softer with every word.

"I know it's just pretend, but read the signs for yourself. What do you suppose Itachi feels for you?"

Sasuke knew about Itachi's daily visits to the library. It only took this moment for Sasuke to put all the pieces together. Itachi is in love with Hinata. He's using his fangirls as a reason to make Hinata pretend to be his girlfriend… so she can slowly and gradually fall in love with him.

Sasuke tried to imagine Hinata happy and all lovey dovey with his brother. In all truth, Sasuke does not hate his brother. Itachi is absolutely selfless and always gives way for Sasuke. The loss of Hinata shouldn't be a problem for Sasuke, he doesn't love her like Itachi does.

But he still wants to know if he can learn to love. This thing with Hinata… it's not something to ignore. It's something different, and Sasuke knows that if he lets her go now, he'll regret it.

"Hinata, I like you." Sasuke confessed. It's not love yet, not that he'd know what love is. He knows though, that Hinata may have the answer to his cold and unmoved heart.

**Guys… was that too long? O.O Holy bananas, I just couldn't stop typing. D: Well! Thanks for reading! Any questions? Suggestions? Reviews? You know where to leave them. :D**


End file.
